The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting an article during its conveyance along a longitudinal path of travel and for rotating the article about a longitudinal axis during such conveyance.
Conveying systems are known which comprise roller tracks composed of a plurality of rotatable rollers which extend transversely to the direction of conveyance, or coaxially arranged wheels. The articles or products to be conveyed rest upon the roller tracks only by gravity, and often no restraining means are provided for keeping the articles on the roller tracks during their conveyance.
In certain applications, it is desirable to re-orient the articles during their conveyance, and such re-orientation is not possible with conventional roller tracks.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an article conveying apparatus of the described type which permits the re-orientation of the articles being conveyed along the length of the apparatus, and which involves a relatively small cost.